dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists:'''0 * , former associate of Dr. Psycho ** his platoon of saboteurs * Doctor Psycho '''Other Characters: * * General Standpat, Chief of Staff * General Scott, WAAC Training Commander ** Military Police (MPs) Locations: * Camp Doe, WAAC training base Items: * * * Vehicles: * ambulance * 2-engine bomber | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "Poseidon's Ring" | Synopsis2 = In a tropical storm, Jon and Justin Valor are blown overboard, and wash up on a desolate volcanic rock, which has an illuminated opening and a set of stairs within it. They explore. Deep underground they encounter a colony of Atlanteans, and befriend Princess Undine. These Atlanteans have two factions: Princess Undine's Green faction and High Priest Seagrim's Red faction. Seagrim seeks to extract the secret of gunpowder ballistics from the two Earthmen, and when Jon refuses, Seagrim tries to feed him to "the Maw", a big belligerent octopus. Undine frees Justin who dives after Jon, and together they fight and kill the monster. They team up with Undine and her loyal guard captain Arios, and Undine leads them thru a secret passage in the Temple of Poseidon to a secret storeroom, stuffed with powder, shot, and cannon. So this was why Seagrim wanted to know how these things worked. Soon Jon and Justin and their Green Faction friends put these explosives to use in blowing up Seagrin and his evil son Malo. Just before the Black Pirate and son leave for the surface world, Princess Undine gives him "Poseidon's Ring" and tells him that if he ever needs help, to dip this ring in the ocean, and that all Atlantis will answer his call. Then the Atlanteans equip the Earthmen with undersea helmets, and they exit the city via an airlock. They reach the surface within sight and hailing distance of their own caravel, and soon are back aboard it, packing along some souvenirs with which to reassure themselves that their adventure wasn't just some mad dream. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Caravel Crew Antagonists: * Seagrim, High Priest of Atlantis ** Malo, son of Seagrim *** many trident-wielding guards *** The Maw Other Characters: * ** Princess Undine (disguised as Enidnu, a boy) ** Arios, Green Faction Captain Locations: * , early ** Items: * Poseidon's Ring * Atlantean Undersea Helmets Vessels: * Valor's 2-masted square-rigged caravel | Penciler3_1 = Frank Harry | Inker3_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle3 = Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys: "Gorinty's Gorillas" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * J.J. "Dan" Rogers, District Attorney Antagonists: * Boris Gorinty ** his Gorillas Other Characters: * Freddy Stone * John Stone * Martha Stone Locations: * ** Center Junior High | Writer4_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler4_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker4_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle4 = Gay Ghost: "The Secret of Castle Elsinore" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * (wears a monocle) ** Karl, henchman ** Rudy, henchman * Oberleutnent, submarine commander ** his crew Other Characters: * Jack Faye, Army Recreation Director * Roger Abbot, retired actor Locations: * ** Army Camp ** Castle Elsinore, on the coast Vehicles: * German submarine U-79 * American convoy * American bombers | Writer5_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler5_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker5_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle5 = Mr. Terrific: "The Masqueraders" | Synopsis5 = A gang of actors impersonate Terry Sloane's wealthy friends, and Terry too, embezzling and defrauding them out of thousands of dollars, and framing the friends for these crimes also. Terry Sloane is secretly Mister Terrific, and he impersonates one of the millionaires, penetrates the racket, and busts it. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: Other Characters: * Colonel Livingston * Wilson * Higgins Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker6_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle6 = Wildcat: "The Sting of the Yellow Wasp" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Honey Davis, night club singer Locations: * ** Madison Square Gardens ** Yellow Wasp's beehive-shaped house ** Stretch Skinner's detective office ** Club 51 Items: * Yellow Wasp's Paralysis-drug-tipped Darts * Yellow Wasp's Dart Gun * Yellow Wasp's Wasp-sting-immunity Solution Vehicles: * Yellow Wasp's Yellow Roadster * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Co. * At the end of their adventure, the Black Pirate and son have got not only Poseidon's Ring but two functional Atlantean Undersea Helmets. * Gay Ghost: Charles Collins gets head-konked with a spiked mace, and feigns unconsciousness. ** Another submarine and crew are destroyed, by bombers. * Little Boy Blue: Tommy Rodgers attends Central Junior High School in Big City. * Wonder Woman: ** Wonder Woman can knock a flying getaway plane out of the air with a thrown ambulance at 300 yards. ** Stoffer, the villain, is wiped out in a mid-air plane crash, and is not seen again. ** The Girl with the Gun is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of Sensation Comics were: ** "A Letter To You From Capt. Eddie Rickenbacker" (War Stamps Advertisement) ** "Good Books Worth Reading: 'Struggle is Our Brother' by Gregor Felson" (text article) by Josette Frank ** Hal Mason "Sister Spy" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}